


Speed Of Love

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apologies, Couple Things, First Kiss, M/M, Trapped on a Planet, dangerous vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: Lance does something and leaves Keith confused and unsure, which leads to feelings getting hurt.





	1. A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Named from Speed Of Love by Owl City.
> 
> Hope you likes this. :D

It happened outside of Keith’s bedroom.

 

After a tough training session together, Lance and the Half Galra headed back towards their rooms.

 

Everyone else was already asleep.

 

The hallways were dimly lit and it was eerily silent. The only source of sound was the footsteps of the pair echoing on the floor and the quiet whirring of the castle’s engine.

 

Shadows crept across the walls and made many dark places, which added to the horror movie feel.

 

“If I didn't know this place,” Lance chuckled nervously. “I would be convinced it was haunted.” Sweat noticeably dripped down his forehead, whether it be from training hard or the fact that he was scared something would pop out and kill them both.

 

“It was haunted before wasn't it?” Keith didn't seem to realize the tremor in Lance’s voice.

 

“I don't think t-that counts. The castle was corrupted, not haunted.” The black haired paladin sighed, suddenly looking exhausted.

 

“We can argue about this later. I'm obviously tired Lance.” Lance let out a huff of disappointment.

 

“Okay Keith..I'm just going to get to my room.”

 

The red paladin trekked ahead, turning and disappearing around the corner.

 

Keith sighed again and followed after him, since they were next to each other and they had to go the same way.

 

He expected Lance to already be out of sight and preparing for sleep but much to Keith’s surprise, the blue armoured paladin leaned against the wall right next to Keith’s door, an look in his ocean blue eyes that made a surge of warmth go through Keith.

 

But being good at hiding true emotions, he shrugged the feeling away, not making anything of it.

 

“I thought you were going to bed Lance.” He half heartedly spoke, stopping near his door.

 

Lance was blocking the hand scanner to get in.

 

“Oh I was. But..” He trailed off.

 

Mixtures of confusion and impatience crossed over Keith’s face. “What is it?”

 

The brown haired teen stood up straight, red colored over his freckled cheeks and nose, and walked a little closer to the black paladin. “I know...with Shiro missing and all..it's been hard.”

 

Keith stiffened at the mention of the person he considered a brother.

 

“What's your point Lance?” He growled, trying to fight back tears, which was rather difficult to do.

 

“I..nevermind.” Lance saw the look of momentary pain in Keith’s dark gaze. Then he brushed past his friend without another word, staring at the ground.

 

“ _Lance._ ” Keith, without hesitation, grabbed the red paladin’s hand. “Talk to me.”

 

It was more of a demand then anything else but he tried to soothe his tone the best he could. Lance was pulled backwards, eyes widened in shock, and looked at Keith with a flushed face.

 

“Talk to me.” He repeated more quietly, gripping Lance's hand tighter.

 

The Cuban boy didn't move for what seemed like forever and Keith was starting to get even more impatient but he remained silent as he waited.

 

Lance moved forward nearer to Keith then stopped short, nervously meeting those dark eyes. Those beautiful dark blue eyes locking on the ocean blue ones. Such intensity in them it almost made Lance fall to the floor.

 

“Lance..?” Keith said for about the fifth time. He steadied him, yanking him even closer to the point where they were just inches from each other.

 

Lance suddenly cupped Keith’s cheek, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the black paladin’s mouth.

 

Keith froze up, that same heat returning, filling up his face and warming up his ears. He felt the hand on his cheek move to his hair, ruffling the strands. The other, which was still being held by Keith, stroked the fabric of his glove.

 

Everything around the two seem to disappear. And they were floating through space.

 

Literally.

 

After a few tics, Lance pulled away, still holding the side of Keith’s face.

 

The leader of Voltron didn't know how to respond. Or what to do next. Or what to even say. He was completely tongue tied and in shock.

 

“I..I'm going to bed..” The red paladin averted his gaze to the floor and released Keith’s hand, turning away towards the direction of his room.

 

Keith’s heart filled with regret when he heard the sound of Lance’s door closing and locking.

 

Why did he freeze?

 

Why couldn't he bring himself to react?

 

“Oh fuck..”

 

He made a mistake didn't he? Lance must've saw it as Keith not being interested, which wasn't the truth.

 

He  _was_ interested. Now he probably wrecked any chances he had with Lance.

 

Slamming his fist on the wall, the black paladin cursed at himself and stomped into his room after. It would be his fault if the former blue paladin never talked to Keith.

 

But Keith would understand why.

 

This was his doing and the kiss lingered in both of their minds in a confused, painful flurry of emotions till they both fell asleep.


	2. He Got This!

The next day came. 

 

Lance jolted awake in his bed and shoved the blanket off him. It took several moments to remember what had happened last night. 

 

How he had kissed Keith. 

 

How the leader of Voltron didn't say anything. How Lance merely walked away, heart dropping to his stomach. 

 

It was a mistake.

 

All of it was a mistake. 

 

Keith didn't like him the way Lance liked Keith. A couple of tears find their way into his ocean blue eyes and he rubs them away, not wanting to make it look like he was crying towards the others. Including Keith.

 

Lance got ready for the day. He pulled a soft dark red shirt over his head and a pair of blue jeans. Next he brushed his teeth, combed his messy brown hair, and grabbed his jacket on the way out the door, slipping it on as he left. 

 

The hallway was empty. Everyone must be at breakfast already. Which made Lance late. He had to hurry or else he won't have time to eat. You never know what you could get attacked or an emergency popping out of nowhere. 

 

That's why they had a schedule. And if it came to it, they would change it up a little. So everyone could make sure they eat enough, sleep enough, and exercise enough. Being in space has its negatives. 

 

Lance walked past Keith’s door and hesitated for a moment before continuing on to the dining hall. 

 

Just as he had predicted, Lance found Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Allura, The Mice and Keith all sitting around the table. “Lance is never late for breakfast. Do you think some-” Hunk cut himself off once he spotted Lance walking up to them. “Lance!” The Yellow Paladin breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“Hey man.” Lance’s voice cracked and he immediately turned red in embarrassment. Keith raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The dread returned. It threatened to consume Lance’s soul and he found himself shaking. 

 

“Are you alright Lonce?” Allura questioned. “Yeah. Yes. I'm fine.” The red paladin gulped and sat in a chair in between Hunk and Pidge. Keith was right across from him.

 

“Don't worry about me.” He did his best to not look Keith in the eyes but it was so difficult. The dark gaze seemed to burn into Lance and he shuddered at the feeling.

 

“Are you sure you okay buddy?” Hunk asked, concern shining in his eyes.

 

“Yeah man. I just need to eat that's it.” Lance picked up a fork and started gobbling down pancakes Hunk had made. The less time he remained there, the less chance of Keith attempting to talk to him. 

 

“Wow. You were mighty hungry weren't cha?” Coran chuckled. Lance forced himself to swallow. “I was training hard last night..and forget to get a snack after..” Pidge lifted her gaze from her computer and gave Lance a odd stare for a very brief moment then went back to whatever she was doing.

 

What was that about? Did she somehow know about the kiss?

 

No. That wasn't even possible. 

 

The sound of a chair scooting across the floor made Lance nearly jump out of his own. Keith stood up and once again eyed the paladin of the red lion with such an intense stare that made the cuban want to curl up under the table and hide.

 

“I'm going to train more.” His dark gaze averted away from Lance to Allura. “Have you found any sign of Shiro?” 

 

Allura placed down her fork. “I'm deeply sorry Keith but I've found nothing. But we mustn't give up. We'll find him.” 

 

The leader hid his pained expression by staring downwards and quickly turning around. “Okay. And I'm not giving up. Shiro never gave up on me so I won't either.” With that, Keith walked out of the room, leaving behind silence. 

 

Lance sat back in his seat, belly stuffed with the pancakes. “Thank you Hunk. For the pancakes. They were really awesome.” He tried to sound enthusiastic to show his best friend he really did enjoy them. Though his voice couldn't fight the quiver that made its way into the sentence. 

 

“Uh...No problem Lance.” The concern never really went away from the cook’s gaze but he didn't say anymore.

 

Pidge left after Keith. “Well. I have important things to do. See you guys later.” The short haired girl moved away and went to wherever she was heading. 

 

This went on till it was only Lance and Hunk at the long table. 

 

The Yellow Paladin sighed a big sigh. One that echoed softly across the giant room. Part of Lance knew what was coming.

 

Though his intuition couldn't have predicted the question that came out of Hunk’s mouth.

 

“Are you and Keith, like having, relationship problems?” Lance felt his face scorch like fire. “W-What?! What do you mean?!” He shouted it out louder then he intended to. Hunk chuckled. “What I mean is, it's normal for couples to fight. My advice is to just talk to him and-"

 

“WE'RE NOT A DAMN COUPLE!” Fury blazed through him and tears built up in the corners of his eyes. Hunk flinched, not expecting the sudden outburst of anger from a usually chill guy. 

 

“I-I'm sorry Lance. I shouldn't have assumed. And it really isn't any of my business.” The Red Paladin took a deep breath, driving away the feelings of remorse and frustration. “No. I’m sorry Hunk.”

 

Lance placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “That yell was uncalled for. And I'm really fucking sorry.” 

 

“It's okay Lance. I forgive you.” Hunk smiled. “I get that you're going through a rough patch. And I'm here for ya if you ever need a chat.” 

 

“I..Thanks Hunk.” Dammit. How can anyone be so nice? Even after your friend practically screaming in your face? And seemingly not being affected by it? Lance shook his head in confusion. 

 

“You know, it would still be a good idea to talk to Keith. Because things were pretty tense between you two. Everyone noticed it.” Great. Did everyone think he and Keith were dating? If that was the case, they must be shocked because they knew Lance had a pretty obvious crush on Allura. He sure hoped to god Allura herself didn't know about that. Despite him flirting with her at every chance he got.

 

"You don't have to bro. But I think the longer you put it off, the harder it's going to get.” Hunk’s words made sense. 

 

What was the point of waiting? Lance didn't want to lose someone who he cared about so much. Not in this way. It wasn't fair to him or to Keith. He had to fix this, no matter the outcome. 

 

Standing up from his chair, Lance beamed and a new light of confidence twinkled in his ocean colored eyes. “You know what Hunk. I'm going to do it. Right now."

 

“Do you think trying to talk to Keith when he's training is a good idea?” 

 

"You're right again.” Lance covered up his disappointment and didn't lose that spark of confidence. “Fine! I'll talk to him tonight! I'm not going to chicken out.” Hunk smiled brighter.

 

“You got this Lance! I believe in you!”

 

Maybe after tonight, things will be alright again.


	3. Where Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain lion is missing from it's hanger.

“You got this Lance. You can do this. Just knock on his door and you can talk okay?” 

 

Lance was pacing inside of his room before dinner, muttering rapidly to himself. He didn't have much time before they were called to eat so he had to make it quick. 

 

The Red Paladin glimpsed into his mirror hanging on the wall then opening his door to go out in the hallway. This time it was brightly lit, unlike the darkness Lance had kissed Keith in.

 

Gulping, he waltzed to the leader of Voltron’s door and stopped. He raised his right hand to the metal wall, fingers clenched into a fist. 

 

Just do it. Just do it. 

 

Fighting against all his instincts to retreat back into his room, he knocked three times and held his breath. Twenty tics went by.

 

Thirty. 

 

Fourty.

 

Still no answer. Lance knocked again but still nothing. Was Keith ignoring him? How did he even know it could be Lance? 

 

“Keith. Amigo. Are you alright in there?” The Cuban pressed his ear against the door only to be met by silence. Strange. Where in the galaxy could the Black Paladin be? 

 

“Será mejor que abras esta puerta o yo ...Ugh...Keith. I don't think he's even in there.” With a heavy sigh, Lance moved away from the door, his heart dropping. 

 

He hoped Keith wasn't in there. And not deliberately ignoring him. That would hurt far worse. 

 

“Paladins!” Allura’s voice ringing over the intercom nearly made Lance leap into the wall. “The Black Lion is missing from the hanger. Please report to the bridge immediately.” The speaker crackled out. 

 

Oh no. Had the kiss upset Keith that much? Lance went into his room and put on his blue armour in a quick three minutes then ran down the hall to get to the bridge. 

 

He slammed into Pidge who was walking with Hunk and holding her laptop against her chest. The computer flew out of her hands and fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

 

“Lance! What the hell?!” She swiftly picked up the laptop, beginning to examine every inch of it to see if it was broken.

 

“Sorry Pidge!” Lance, hardly stopping, made sure the teen girl was okay, and raced off. 

 

“What's his deal.” She opened the screen and turned it on, kneeling the ground. “Uhh. I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.” Hunk pleaded. 

 

“Okay?” Suspicion crossed her gaze for a moment then faded in concentration of making sure Lance didn't do any damage to her computer. 

 

The Red Paladin charged onto the bridge where Allura and Coran stood waiting for Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. Lance didn’t hesitate to run to his access way, which led to the Red Lion.

 

“Lonce, where are you going?!” Allura demanded. “We need to find out where Keith went!” Lance hesitated for a tic. “That's what I'm doing.”

 

Before Allura could respond, he went down to the Red Lion’s hanger, worry tugging at his heart and mind as he climbed into his lion. He flopped down in his seat and gripped the controls.

 

Allura’s face appeared to the right of the handles. Frustration shadowed her expression. “Lonce. Get back here. You won't be able to find Keith without proper coordinates.” 

 

“Send them to me. I'm going after him whether you like it or not.” 

 

“It’s bad enough we’re missing one lion..but two?! We could be attacked for Altea’s sake! We can locate him together.” Lance shook his head. 

 

“This is my fault. I'm doing this.” He turned off the communication, cutting Allura off, and silently hoping she would still send the coordinates of where Keith was. If she was able to pinpoint what the Black Lion’s location was. 

 

He flew out of the castle and into space. 

 

Billions of stars flickered near and far, hanging in an infinite stretch of black. Most would be terrified of the emptiness that went on for who knows how long. 

 

But it didn't scare Lance. He was used to all of it now. And it even felt like it was a second home. Another place of comfort. But nothing could beat the salty breeze, rushing noise of the ocean, and the hot temperatures Lance got to experience on Earth.

 

A sudden longing made his heart ache and he forced himself to focus. 

 

He had to find Keith. That's the only thing that mattered at this time. 

 

A beeping sound startled the Red Paladin and coordinates appeared on his screen. Allura successfully located the Half-Galra. He entered the numbers into his lion and changed course. 

 

There was nothing but deep space ahead of him, but that wasn't going to stop him. 

 

“I'm going to track you down Keith and I'm going to fix what I've done.”


	4. Planet Iolanthe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took sooo long! But it's here now! :D

Stars of many shapes and size flew by Lance’s area of view as he continued to make way to locate Keith. According to the coordinates, the Black Lion was on a planet that consisted of life, though it was seemingly unknown. It was called Iolanthe. Strange name. 

 

It would've been annihilated by the Galra if it wasn't. And the Cuban clearly knew why the Black Paladin chose this place to get away. It was hidden and he was guessing Keith didn't want to be found.

 

“I screwed up so badly.” Lance leaned back in his chair. “I shouldn't have kissed him. I wouldn't be out here racing through deep space after him if I didn't.” He grew silent for several moments, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. “I bet he hates me now..” The Red Paladin jumped when the radio begin to crackle. 

 

Hunk’s voice spoke through the communicator and Lance felt his heart fill up with his dread and his mind starting to spin with panic. 

 

“Hunk?! How long have you been listening?!” The hands clenching the controls begin to sweat and he loosened his grip only partially. 

 

“Uh..” Hunk trailed off. “I heard all of it.” 

 

Lance swore his heart flew out his chest. He fought to get his breathing under control so he could talk to Hunk. “Is anyone else there?” He hoped to God there wasn't. Pidge would definitely tease him later if she knew he kissed Keith. And Allura would probably be totally shocked. “No. It's just me. Allura and Coran went to take a break.” 

 

Relief came over Lance like a gentle wave washing over him in the ocean. But it didn't stop how scared he felt. That someone had proof he liked Keith in that way.

 

“So you kissed Keith?” Might as well admit to it now. “Yeah. I did.” His voice trembled at the memory of how Keith just stood there with an expression Lance was unable to read.

 

“I take it that it went south huh.” The blue armoured paladin sniffled. “Way south. He just..He just stood there. And I guess I took it wrong.” 

 

Hunk was quiet for a few moments and finally spoke. “Well. I said before you should talk to Keith. And I still think you should do that.” 

 

“But what if he hates me Hunk? Like forever?” Lance was ashamed at the fact his voice sounded like a wail. “Ah man. I doubt he hates you.” The Yellow Paladin hesitated. 

 

“You two came a long way. I would even be convinced now you're more friends then rivals. Though you still bicker a lot. But not as much anymore.” 

 

Lance looked downwards at the floor of his lion. “If anyone can find Keith, it's you Lance. Even if you two don't end up together, it'll be worth the friendship. Find Keith and bring him back. I'm rooting for you."

 

“Thank you Hunk.” Staring back up, he focused on a planet appearing within his eyesight. “Anything for you man. You got this. And know that I do believe in you.” A squeak echoed through the radio. 

 

“No mice! Don't touch that!” There was a crashing sound. “Hunk? Are you okay?” Lance’s face filled with bewilderment. “Yeah I'm okay. The mice pushed over my cookies.” There was sadness in his best friend’s tone.

 

“Hey. When I get back. I'll help you make more cookies.”

 

“Aww. Thanks Lance.” That cheered up The Yellow Paladin. “Maybe we can get Keith to help too.” Lance chuckled at Hunk’s idea. 

 

“Keith baking!? That'll be a surprise!” They both laughed till they couldn't anymore. Lance wiped away tears that came from laughing so hard. “I got to go Hunk. The planet is just up ahead.” 

 

“Alright buddy. Please come back safe. And with Keith."

 

“Don't worry. We will.”

 

“Good luck!” 

 

“Thank you man.” 

 

Lance turned the radio off. Double checking to make sure it was really not on. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

 

The weird planet grew closer. It was strangely purple with flecks of green here and there. It kinda reminded Lance of a character from a show he watched when he was a kid. Concentrating, he approached the planet and carefully landed the Red Lion on a flat surface.

 

The meter within his controls indicated there was oxygen present. Plenty of it. Enough to where he didn't have to wear his helmet outside. 

 

Leaving his Lion, he jetpacked to the ground and took in the area. The grass here was purple. 

 

The green he saw from space was leaves on trees. Though the leaves were way bigger than any leaf he's seen on Earth. And the tree trunks were the color of a night sky, even flecked with white to look like stars. 

 

The actual sky above his head was a peaceful orange, like the sunsets back in Cuba. It was amazing and it kinda felt like this was home. 

 

He begin to walk, spotting many unusual flowers, plants, and animals. He was relieved none of the creatures attacked him. 

 

They seemed pretty docile and that was good enough for him. 

 

Lance found what seemed to be a pool of water. But instead of the blue clearness he was use to, it was an ugly shade of grey.

 

He was suddenly thirsty and realized he left his supply backpack in the Red Lion. 

 

“Dang it!” Whatever. Maybe this water was drinkable? He could try it. 

 

Though something tugged at him it wasn't worth possibly getting poisoned so he trekked on.

 

After an hour of struggling through bushes, fighting against draping vines, and having to shoot down a few bloodthirsty animals,

 

Lance finally found what looked like to be a camp. There was a fire twirling around on that strange starry wood and a familiar bag near it. He instantly knew this was Keith’s camp. 

 

Only Paladins had that type of bag, filled with emergency supplies if they so happen to get stranded somewhere. 

 

There was no sign of Keith. But Lance was pretty sure he was going to return because of the fire that still blazed and the backpack that laid on the ground.

 

So the Cuban sat down by the flames, eagerly awaiting the Black Paladin's return.


	5. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took soooo long. But it's here now! :D
> 
> I'm aiming for this to have at least 10 chapters but we'll see have it goes.

Keith sliced through vegetation with the sharp blade of his bayard. 

 

He was roaming through a thick forest searching for more wood. He didn't exactly know why he was there. He just felt the need to get away. To take a break from all the chaos of the castleship. And the fact that Lance kissed him. 

 

Oh god. Lance kissed him. For the seventh time that realization dawned on Keith. And each time it did it sent a wave of warmth coursing through his body. 

 

But just as that comforting warmth faded, it turned into a pit of regret, and made his stomach drop. 

 

Why haven't he acted? The question ached his heart and he knew that was his own fault. With a sigh, Keith started to head back to his camp with a few pieces of what appeared to be wood. 

 

The air suddenly grew dim and the sky above fading to a dark purple. Tiny dots of light rapidly appeared one by one, illuminating the supposed forest in an eerie glow.

 

Trying not to feel creeped out, Keith saw the faint light of the fire he began and headed towards it. But something made him hesitate. 

 

He heard a familiar voice close by. Too familiar. He went around in another direction and crouched behind some bushes to see if his mind was playing a game on him.

 

Much as he wanted it to be a mind trick, he couldn't help but be relieved at the same time. 

 

By the fire sat Lance. The red paladin had his legs criss-crossed and was staring intently at the swirling flames, the orange dancing in those blue eyes. His brown hair was ruffled. Probably from wearing his helmet. 

 

He looked so handsome with the shadows casting so perfectly on his face. Keith stepped backwards and stepped on something. It cracked loud enough under his foot to make Lance’s head dart up in response. The Cuban stood and scanned around. 

 

“Keith? Is that you?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance waited by the fire. He jumped when the orange sky turned dark and became flecked with stars. The trees around him grew scary The trunks didn't look as nice as they did in the daylight. Creepier even. And it didn't help when he heard a crunch somewhere in those woods. 

 

Shaking a little, Lance lifted his gaze up. It went quiet. Slowly standing up, he spoke out and sure hoped it was not a monster who had come to kill him.

 

“Keith?” He couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice. “Is that you?” 

 

Heart thudding in his chest, he continued to stand there. The bushes to his left rustled and he faced them, readying his bayard in case of an attack. His fear quickly changed to relief when he recognized that familiar black mullet and slim figure of Keith. 

 

“Oh geez man!” Lance lowered his bayard. “You really spooked me. I thought you were-” 

 

“Why are you here Lance?” Keith stopped a few feet away from where the cuban stood. The negative approach made Lance’s belly do a complete turn. 

 

“I..I..” He cleared his throat. “I came to find you Keith.” There was an awkward silence for a few moments. The fire crackling was the only source of noise. Without a word, Keith placed down the woods in his arms and stepped closer to Lance, decreasing the gap between them.

 

Damn. The leader looked amazing in the flickering light. His hair so perfectly falling on his forehead. Those dark blue eyes appeared to glow within the shadows. It was amazing. 

 

“You didn’t have to come after me.” There was briskness in Keith’s voice when he finally spoke. But also a hint of happy. Happy that Lance was willing to go out in space alone to search for him when it could've been hopeless. The thought of that being a thing warmed Lance’s heart.

 

“I wanted to though. You think I was going to let you go so easily?” He moved forward a little. The two of them were barely five inches apart now. Keith’s expression remained blank but Lance could see pink dusting those cute cheeks. 

 

“But why?” Keith pressed.

 

“Isn't obvious why mullet?” 

 

“I told you to not call me that.” 

 

“But you like it when I do don't you?”

 

More silence. Lance had to take that as a yes. Grinning, he edged closer till he was up in Keith’s face. “You know. You look really nice up close.” Keith turned bright red and shoved Lance away with one hand, looking downwards nervously. 

 

“Shut up.” He scolded. “Come on. Admit you got the hots for me too.” Though Lance made sure to back away a little to give the guy he liked some space. 

 

“So what if I do?” Now Lance was ready for a lot of things. But he sure as hell wasn't prepared for that response. 

 

All the heat in his body went right up into his face, burning his cheeks and making his face the reddest it could ever reach. Keith actually smirked and the red paladin felt his legs turn to jelly, threatening to collapse out under him.

 

Dangit. Keith always managed to find a way to surprise Lance. It wasn't fucking fair. 

 

Lance had to sit back down and he did, scooting close to the fire. It was quite cold here but not extremely. And his body felt like it was on fire due to Keith’s response to his own flirt. He didn’t expect it at all. 

 

The black paladin threw more wood onto the flames, it immediately blazing up and the cuban having to edge away from it some. His close friend then flopped down next to Lance, a bit too closely. But it felt comfortable and right. Like they were supposed to be this way.

 

“Listen Lance.” Keith began, turning his head to look at him. “I'm sorry.” There was regret in his tone.

 

“Nah man. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place.” Lance fumbled with his shoe, gazing at the ground. That once warm heart grew cold and heavy. 

 

“But you shouldn't be sorry about that.” Keith protested. 

 

“But I am. I had no right to do that. I'm such a dumbass.” He stopped messing with his shoe and stared straight at the person he considered a great friend. A companion even. Maybe even closer. Though he was still pretty certain he wrecked any opportunity of being with Keith. 

 

“You're not a dumbass Lance.” Keith was stern. “You're like the smartest guy I know. A great shooter too. I would've probably gotten my ass killed multiple times if it weren't for you.” 

 

“You're just saying that.” 

 

“No I'm not.” The black haired guy sighed. “I lie a lot. And for the dumbest shit I don't even want to bring up. But Lance, I could never lie about you. I could never lie about all the great things you've done. Because they're all true.” Now that brought a smile to Lance’s face. 

 

“You've done pretty awesome things too. You found the Blue Lion. You freakin lead the Black Lion man! That's amazing! “ Keith shifted at the praise. Lance meant every word that came out of his mouth. 

 

Quiet once again took over them but it was a little less awkward this time. Keith moved closer to Lance, placing his right hand on the cuban’s left. Lance’s stomach fluttered at the casual display of affection and smiled warmly at the other paladin. 

 

Shyly, his gaze was returned, and they found their faces were only centimeters away from each other. “I forgive you Lance.” Keith mumbled. Not wanting to argue, Lance whispered back. “I forgive you too.” The gap between them closed as their lips met in a gentle kiss. The red paladin wrapped his arms around the leader, hugging him tight, and not willing to let go. 

 

This felt so right. And Lance couldn't see him anywhere else but with Keith.


	6. First Fight

Keith jolted awake. Strange light filtered through the gaps of the branches overhead. He was lying on the ground wrapped up in his sleeping bag. 

 

The fire a few feet away was long burned out. The logs were nothing but a pile of ash. 

 

The paladin sat up and looked around. He was alone.

 

Was last night just a dream? It couldn't have. It felt so real. But Lance was nowhere in sight and Keith began to think it was all just in his head.

 

He startled when he heard a loud crunch and a familiar figure emerged out of the bushes. Relief swamped over Keith. It was real. It did happen. 

 

“Morning sleepyhead!” Lance greeted him cheerfully. The red paladin was carrying a backpack, presumably from the Red Lion. Keith immediately ran his fingers through his dark hair, panicking a little that he had a messed up head. But he acted chill about it. 

 

“Where did you go?” Keith wiggled out of his sleeping bag and stood up. 

 

Lance blinked. “You know you could just unzip- Nevermind man.” The Cuban shook his head with a smirk. 

 

“I left my bag in my lion and I want to go get it.” He placed it down on the ground and opened it up. “Good. Because I'm almost out of food from mine.” Keith kneed beside Lance. 

 

Lance swiftly pulled away his pack from Keith. “Hey. Hey. Hey. This is mine.” He clutched the bag protectively against his chest.

 

“What? That isn't fair!” Keith attempted to tug the backpack from Lance’s arms. “It is too fair. And maybe if you didn't wolf down all your food in one day you wouldn't be hungry now!” For several moments they glared hard at each other, Keith’s hands holding on to the bottom of the bag. 

 

“Let go.” Lance hissed. “No.” Keith tightened his grip. Anger seethed through him. “Let go!” The Cuban tugged. Keith tugged back. “No.” 

 

It became a tug of war. They yanked and pulled till Keith realized how stupid this was. “Are we seriously fighting over a bag?” 

 

“I dunno.” Lance shrugged. “You were the one that started it.”

 

“I didn't. You did.” 

 

“What? I'm the one who has it! You were the one that grabbed it in the first place!”

 

“So?” Keith took the chance to finally rip the backpack out of the Cuban’s grasp while he was distracted. The Black Paladin stood quickly and ran in a random direction. 

 

“What the hell Keith?!” Lance whined and gave chase.

 

The black haired guy wove around a tree to throw off Lance. It worked for a few times but Lance figured out Keith's pattern. The Red Paladin tackled Keith to the ground. They landed in a soft clump of brightly coloured bushes. 

 

The backpack flew out of the Voltron leader's hands and disappeared out of sight.

 

“Now look at what you did!” Lance cried out. Keith’s face was buried in the ground and he let out a muffled screech. 

 

“Get off me Lance! I can't breath!” He struggled under the weight of the Cuban. “What? Having trouble? You?” Lance chuckled. “And I thought you were all tough and-” Keith rolled his body swiftly and sent the other paladin partially flying onto his back right next to him. 

 

“You were saying?” Keith huffed and sat up. 

 

“Fuck you.” Lance got onto his feet with a displeased look on his face but humor lit up those dazzling blue eyes. “Hey! We had our first couple fight!” 

 

Keith shifted. He didn’t mind Lance calling them a couple. That's what they were now weren't they? He stared up at Lance with a smiling blushy face. “Yeah. I guess we did.” The Cuban burned bright red in response. 

 

“I'm going to find the bag.” He tensely walked past the person still sitting on the ground and deeper into the bushes. 

 

Keith beamed. He loved seeing Lance all flustered like that. He finally stood and dusted off his clothes. The Black Paladin suddenly got an idea. 

 

“Oh my god Lance!” Keith shouted, sounding panicked stricken. The brown haired guy immediately back ran over, eyes wide with terror. “What?! What?!” 

 

“I think the bush we fell in is poisonous! I remember seeing it in an book of Allura’s but don't remember the name.” 

 

Lance got even more scared. “Are we going to die?!” 

 

“Nope. But it does cause already dumb guys like you get even dumber.” Keith snickered. 

 

Lance striked the black paladin in the shoulder but he hardly felt it due to the fact he was laughing so hard. “You..! You..!” The Cuban shrieked. “You you what?” Keith mocked playfully. But the hurt in Lance’s eyes made him stop laughing quickly.

 

“I didn't actually mean to- I’m sorry Lance-” Shame prickled his skin like needles. 

 

But Lance’s gaze lit back up and he hugged Keith. “Come on Keith! Do you really think I'm going to be mad at you for a harmless prank?” Keith was surprised at the casual embrace. “O-Oh. Okay.” He slowly returned the hug. “Are you sure you're not mad?” 

 

There was only seriousness in Keith’s tone. “Yeah man. I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to you.” Lance pulled away. “We should probably get back to the castle. Communications seem a little iffy here. I couldn't contact anyone, even from the Red Lion.” 

 

That was strange. Communications usually worked anywhere as long as they were in the same galaxy as the Castle Of Lions.

 

“Yeah. Let's pack up and get home."


	7. Only Static

There was a problem. 

 

Okay. 

 

A BIG problem. Lance stood outside the Black Lion and the Red Lion with Keith. It was once again dark as night. Though light filtered through the branches to make the mechanical cats appear to glow. But they weren't glowing in the way Lance wish they were. 

 

“Come on girl!” The Cuban shouted up to Red. 

 

“What's wrong?” Keith stepped forward and glared hard up at Black, which his lion wasn't reacting to him either. 

 

“Black! It's me!” His voice echoes. “I am your paladin!” Lance sighed and placed a hand on Keith’s right shoulder. “Leave it. They aren't gonna move that way.” 

 

“So we're really stuck here.” Keith angrily kicked at the ground and sending up dirt. “Whoa Keith chill. We still have our helmets. We can still try communicating with the castle.” 

 

The Black Paladin crossed his arms and huffed. “Fine! But we're low on food Lance. If we can't reach Allura, we're dead.” 

 

“Don't worry. I know I can reach her. Just gotta try!” Lance hit a button on his helmet. “Castle Of Lions! Come in! Over.” He was answered with a bunch of static. But that didn't stop him from trying again. 

 

“Allura! Answer! We're stuck on a planet. We're low on supplies. Over.” Dead silence. Lance’s hand dropped to his side. 

 

“Nothing.” The reality of the situation hit the Cuban like a strong wave of water. “Oh god. Oh god. What if they got attacked by the Galra?! And the whole entire castle got exploded into pieces!?” Lance begin to pace. “Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” 

 

It was Keith’s turn to grab Lance’s shoulder. “Calm down. I'm sure they're fine. It could just be this place.” The Red Paladin looked at Keith, his panic fading and was forced to stop pacing.

 

“How do we know that Keith?” 

 

“We don't.” The Cuban tightened. “But like I said, I'm sure they're fine. So relax. We're going to find a way out of here. Okay?”

 

Lance sucked in air. “O-Okay.” He tossed another glance up at Red. “And they'll have to eventually find us. Allura has the coordinates.” 

 

“Good. But I think in the meanwhile we should find some food and water. And build a proper shelter.” Keith scanned the area they were in. “Who knows how long we'll be stuck here.” 

 

“...Great idea. Might as well start before it gets dark.” 

 

For the next few hours, Keith and Lance gathered sticks, those big tree leaves and they even found a water source nearby. Not the same grey ugly water Lance saw before. Though instead of the usually clear blue it was a vibrant pink. Keith drank some out of his own hands and seemed to be fine. So Lance took the chance. And because his mouth was dry as dust.

 

After long, a new fire was going. Keith went in search of food while the Cuban continued building up their shelter. It was in the shape of a teepee, layered with many long sticks and giant leaves pressed in potential gaps. 

 

The way in was small but Lance could easily squeeze in. The space was tight though it was enough room for both of them to lay down and sleep. 

 

Lance felt his face blaze. Him and Keith. Sleeping next to each other. Oh shoot. He didn't think about that. And now there wasn't enough sticks to build another teepee unless he took apart the one he was in. Lance was definitely not doing that. 

 

The Cuban backed out of the shelter on his knees and stood up. He rubbed dirt off his pants and turned his head to see that Keith had returned. 

 

In the Black Paladin’s hand was some kind of fish. But it looked really odd. Kinda scary. Another one laid on the ground by his foot. 

 

“What is that thing?” He questioned as he approached. “Fish. I think.” Keith picked up a stick and stabbed it into the creature. Then hovered it over the fire. 

 

“You think? What if it's dangerous and we die from eating it?” 

 

Keith shrugged. “Your choice Lance.” Those dark eyes kept their gaze on the swirling flames. Lance groaned and grabbed another stick. He got the other ‘fish’ and begin to cook it. He noticed it had sharp teeth. Like a piranha. It creeped him the heck out. 

 

“Careful Lance.” The Black Paladin snickered. “It might come back alive and bite you.”

 

“Goddammit Keith!” Lance’s hand trembled, nearly dropping his stick. 

 

Keith laughed and Lance rolled his eyes, his mouth brought up at the corners. “Just shut up and let me cook this.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

It went quiet. The light faded and soon it was only the stars and the fire giving them light. Lance was caught off guard when Keith spoke up. “When did you start liking me Lance. As in. Like liking me.” 

 

The Cuban gulped and thought hard. “I..I think it was at the Garrison.” Keith grew a shocked look. “That long? Seriously?” Lance slowly nodded. “Yeah. It got to the point where I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I tried to deny it by making me see you as my rival.” 

 

The Voltron leader looked like he couldn't believe it. Lance decided to ask the same. “When did you find out you liked me?” Keith grew silent, as if hesitant to answer. “I don't know.” He faced his head away from Lance. 

 

“That's fine man.” The brown haired cuban twirled his fish around. “To be honest I was just guessing that it started at The Garrison.” 

 

“Are you serious?” Keith frowned. 

 

“No.” Lance chuckled and snorted. 

 

“Damn you!” Keith reached over and lightly shoved Lance. The other Paladin dramatically fell over but quickly got back up. “You know this is kinda fun. Like we're on a camping trip. But on a strange ass planet.” 

 

“Yeah.” Keith agreed. “I use to go on camping trips with my dad all the time. They were awesome.” 

 

“I bet they were.” The silence returned. It wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. They both sat listening to the crackling of the fire till their food was done. 

 

After they ate, they tugged out their blankets out of their bags and crawled into the makeshift tent of sticks. 

 

“I'm blaming you if we die from fish poisoning.” Lance made sure to keep a fine gap between them. Which was only a few inches.

 

“What? You gonna kill me in the afterlife? I don't think so.” Lance huffed and wrapped himself up with the blanket. He let out a muffled night to Keith. 

 

There was a eerie quiet till Keith responded. “Goodnight Lance.” Lance smiled. Then they both drifted off within moments of each other, rest coming easier then ever before. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

“It's like the planet disappeared!” Allura was visibly panicking in the castle's bridge. “I had the direct coordinates but there just gone!” 

 

“Take a breath Allura.” Hunk placed a reassuring hand on the princess's shoulder. “I'm sure they're alright.” Pidge was searching through the navigation panel while Allura was taking long breathes. 

 

“What if they're not?! If they're gone, so are the black lion and red lion! Without them, the Galra stands a chance against us! Do you not understand the severity of this situation?” 

 

“I do Allura. But is it going to help us any better when you're panicking over this?” 

 

The Altean looked at the floor miserably. “I'm just worried about Keith and Lonce. They could be in danger and we do not know a thing.” 

 

“We'll find them.” Hunk hugged her. “Plus they're strong guys. Even stronger together. They'll be fine. Trust that.”

 

Allura wrapped her arms around Hunk and burrowing her face into his chest. “T-Thank you Hunk…” She whispered with a sniffle. “You're welcome Allura.” They pulled away from each other. 

 

“I think I found something!” Pidge stood up from the panel. “The system is detecting a signal. And it's really close.”

 

“What is it?” Allura moved to the techie's side. 

 

“The Red Lion. But there's something strange about it..” Pidge clicked around on her computer. “Strange?” Allura was puzzled.

 

“How is it strange Pidge?” Hunk leaned in. “I don't know. We should we careful though if we follow it.” 

 

“Of course we're following it. It could lead us to the planet they're on.” Pidge sighed and connected her laptop to the navigation panel. Allura immediately inserted the coordinates from Pidge's computer. The planet showed up. 

 

“There it is.” The Altean Princess shifted the course of the castleship. 

 

“I sure hope to Altea they are alive."


	8. Keith!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoy wink wink

Keith opened his eyes to see tightly bonded sticks over him. A crushing weight was on his body and when he looked down he saw that Lance had rolled over in the night and atop of him. He felt his face burn up and wiggled away from his partner with much struggle.

 

Lance moved and curled up near the makeshift wall as Keith sat up. Gentle snores came from the cuban and he looked so peaceful as he dozed.

 

The black haired paladin shook the sleeping figure. "Lance. Wake up." He continued to aggressively shake Lance until his blue gaze stared at Keith with annoyance. "Just ten more tics.."

 

"Get up lazy ass."

 

Lance quickly darted upwards. "Who you calling lazy ass?!"

 

"You Lance."

 

"Well you can shut up y-you…!" 

 

"Can't even think of a comeback." 

 

"I just woke up!" 

 

"So did I."

 

Lance rumbled and rubbed at his eyes. He did look exhausted. "Did you even sleep last night?" Keith asked. "Yeah. Like a baby." Keith wasn't really buying it but he decided not to press.

 

"Well then. We should go find some food. Once again, we don't know how long we're going to be stuck here." He crawled to the entrance on his knees.

 

"How about you go get food and I go check on the lions."

 

"Lance, I don't think there's a point. They're not moving for us. And they're not gonna move until we figure something out."

 

"I still want to. Plus I miss my girl Red. And I do worry about her y'know?" Keith left the wooden tent. Lance followed after him. "Fine Lance. If it makes you feel better. But you better hurry back or I'm eating your breakfast."

 

"You wouldn't dare Keith!"

 

"I would dare. Try me." Them still being on their knees and Lance facing him, the red paladin darted forward and tackled Keith to the ground. They tousled and laughed and playfully punched each other till they were both out of breath. Lance broke the quiet after he got his breathing back under control.

 

"So..are we like...dating now..?" 

 

Keith bit his lip. "Aren't we? You called us a couple before."

 

"Heh heh I did...do you really wanna be my boyfriend?"

 

Keith got onto his side to stare into those ocean blue eyes. "I don't think I could find someone better than you Lance." Bright red dusted those freckled cheeks and a wide smile lit up that face. "I-It's the same for me Keith. I might never find anyone else. And I don't really want to."

 

That brought a smile on Keith's face too. "Good." Without hesitation, he loomed over Lance and planted a kiss on the cuban's mouth. He pulled away after a long moment. "I'm going to get us food. I can hear your stomach rumbling from here." Lance's response was a playful hit on Keith's chest.

 

"Get going loser!"

 

"You too." The Black Paladin poked Lance in revenge, got off the ground, and ran to the trees. "I'm getting you back later!" He heard his boyfriend shout after him. Keith chuckled and raced into the woods.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Lance shook his head with a snicker as he watched Keith disappear. He grabbed his bag, put on his paladin armour, and pulled out a bottle of water and a protein bar to hold him over till he could get actual food. Food that didn't taste bad. 

 

He flung the pack over his shoulder and located the marker he planted so they could easily find their way back to the lions. 

 

It was a boring walk and it grew dark again. The time here was so weird. It could be daylight for hours then night but then the next day it would be light for only an hour. He would have to figure out the pattern. Which means studying it for days. And he hoped it wouldn't be days of being trapped on this mysterious planet. 

 

Lance sighed as he saw Red and Black through the foliage. Something stopped him in his tracks. Something didn't feel right. As he got closer, he saw that thick purple vines were wrapping around the feet of the two lions. Static zapped here and there. Was it this that was interfering with the cats power and screwing up communications?

 

He got nearer. The vines moved slowly but at a fast enough pace to completely cover up the lions within a few hours. There wasn't time.

 

Lance brought out his bayard and shifted it into a gun. He shot at the purple vines and stopped after multiple hits. No damage. Not even a mark. 

 

He tried again. Still no luck. 

 

He walked right up to the Red Lion's paw and tugged at the plant with all his might. He ended up getting zapped and pushed away. "What the hell?!" 

 

The vine suddenly turned into smaller tendrils and shot right for Lance, wrapping around his arms and legs. He struggled and clutched his teeth as he was dragged. His bayard was forced out of his hand as the grip got tighter. 

 

"KEITTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	9. No Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy middle of the night update. Enjoy!

Keith returned to his and Lance's camping site. 

 

The freckled cuban hasn't returned by the looks of it. 

 

Then Keith heard something. A voice. Far off in the distance. What was that? He carried the fish he caught to the wooden teepee and dropped them inside, covering them up with leaves and moving back out. 

 

He was having a bad feeling. It settled in the pit of his stomach uncomfortably.

 

Keith slipped his paladin armour on and grabbed his bayard. He walked across the clearing to the first marker, which was just tape from their packs. It wasn't like any tape on Earth. Stronger. And stickier. He hated it. It was more annoying then the tape he knew. 

 

The dread only increased as Keith followed the path through the trees. His luck was on his side because it was light the whole way. But it immediately ran out in an instant when he reached the lions. 

 

Or what he could tell was the lions.

 

Bright purple vines enclosed the robot cats. Though that wasn't what drew in Keith's attention. 

 

It was what was lying down on the ground with only his head exposed that made Keith dart to the figure ensnared in plants. 

 

Lance's eyes were closed. Keith held a finger under his boyfriend's nose to feel hot air blowing out. Thank god. He was still breathing.  
He took out his bayard and shifted it into a sword. 

 

Without hesitation, Keith attempted to slice through the thick vines. The try was a failure. He felt frustration come over him and he did it again, careful not to cut Lance. Nothing broked or snapped. 

 

What kind of freaky plant was this?

 

Keith was answered when tiny tendrils separated themselves from the main vine and shot right for him. He scurried back and striked at the attacking beast with his blade. 

 

It wiggled but didn't falter. And aimed at him again.

 

Lance let out a cry. 

 

Keith stared at the brown haired guy for a second. The vines were tightening around him. Sparks flew out from the lions and hit Keith in several places. Thanks to his paladin armour he was protected from them and quickly lowered the glass on his helmet to keep his eyes from harm.

 

A tendril snagged Keith by the wrist and he fought against it, hitting it again and again with his weapon. While he was distracted, more tendrils grabbed and gripped him. He growled and let out a screech. 

 

Suddenly the vine receded. As if scared. Keith fell to his knees and wondered what happened. Pushing the thought away, he stood up and walked back towards Lance. The vines didn't attack this time. Instead quivered as he got near again. 

 

"Let him go." Keith grabbed Lance and he was easily pulled out of the trap. Though the magic plant decided to stick with the lions. Sparks till shot out and around like small bolts of lightning. 

 

"Now let go of the lions." He snapped as he cradled an unconscious Lance in his arms. The vines didn't budge. Nor loosened their grip. "I said-" 

 

Keith was cut off as a sudden wind blew through his mullet and almost sent him and Lance tumbling to the ground. 

 

Looking up, relief and joy swamped him. 

 

The Castle Of Lions was lowly lowering itself. 

 

They were found!

 

Though that relief quickly turned to fear as the thick purple vines moved and went straight for the castle. All Keith could do was watch  
At the same moment, the shield went up and the ship stopped. 

 

What were they supposed to do now?

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Allura felt like crying when she saw two shapes down on the grass. 

 

Keith and Lance. 

 

It switched to concern when she noticed that Keith was holding Lance in a way that suggested he was passed out. Or worse. It was too faraway to tell. 

 

"Allura! VINES!" Hunk warned loudly. She turned her concentration to the Red and Black Lion and could very well see that a strange purple plant was shooting right for her ship.

 

In one quick movement, she flipped on the shield and watched as it surrounded the castle just in time. "Pidge, do you know what those things are?" Hunk asked. 

 

Allura immediately felt irritated. "No. This is kinda new. I've never seen anything like this." The science girl responded.

 

"They're called Iolanthe vine." She spoke sharply, facing the two younger paladins. Even Pidge looked shocked. Not by the fact she knew that. By the fact she had a sudden tone of anger. 

 

Still Allura went on. "They're extremely harmful plants. They suck out energy from whatever they can get their tendrils on. Leaving the victim weak. However they cannot affect those with alien blood."

 

"The Lions.." Hunk trailed off. 

 

"The Lions aren't necessary alien. They do have life like abilities but at the same time they're also machinery. Their energy can be drained."

 

"So what do we do then? Me and Pidge can't fight. It'll take our energy!" 

 

"That is right. You should be worried Hunk. Because the vines consume energy, it also makes them unbreakable and strong. Any plan we come up with must be thought out in absolute accordance. And without risking anyone's life." Allura sighed deeply. "We must hurry and get to work. There isn't alot of time before the Red Lion and Black Lion are stripped of their power."

 

"Temporarily right?" A bead of sweat went down the side of Hunk's face. "Forever. So we cannot wait."

 

"Oh boy. That's not good." 

 

"Okay. No more chatting. Help me create a safe plan for all of us." Five minutes flew by. Ten minutes. And their plan was ready. 

 

"Let's save Lance, Keith, and the Lions." Allura spoke with authority. Pidge and Hunk nodded with determination lining their faces. 

 

"Me too!" Coran smiled. He came in the middle of planning from whatever he was doing.

 

"Yes Coran." Allura pursed her lips. "Now come on. We don't have much more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol checking under the nose thing is inspired by me. 
> 
> I do it when im babysitting my young nieces and they're taking a nap and i want to make sure they're really breathing.
> 
> That's not weird right???


	10. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Sorry New chapter hasn't come. I haven't been doing too well mentally so chapters might come slower on my fics. I don't know when I'll feel better but I'll still try to update

Lance's ears were ringing. And it was dark. What happened? He slowly opened his eyes and saw Keith's face turned down towards him. "Keith?" His voice was weak. "Lance!" Keith leaned down and kissed him. A quick one. 

 

"What's going on?" 

 

"You don't remember?"

 

Lance thought hard. "Oh shit." Keith pursed his lips. "Get up. We need to get away from the lions before-" The vines begin to creep towards the duo on the ground. Keith growled and heaved Lance to his feet. His head felt weird. 

 

Was everything this colorful before?

 

Why was he so exhausted feeling?

 

"Lance. Lance!" Keith began to drag him towards the trees. "Sorry man. Kinda feel like passing out right now." Lance drooped his head.

 

"Dammit!" Keith used all his strength to lift Lance and hide him under a bush. "Stay here and don't leave."

 

"Okay. Can't really move anyways." Lance shifted slightly. His body felt heavy. Like a large weight was on him. He watched as Keith ran off and wished he had the strength to follow. His energy came back little by little after minutes. But still he was drained.

 

He could recall now what happened to him. He was tied up by those weird vines. He cursed at himself for being such a fool and practically running into a trap. 

 

Lance tried to sit up. He fell back down. "I hope you're okay Keith." All he could do was lay there. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Keith slashed at the tendrils that cowardly tried to attack him. The plant seemed scared of him. He didn't know why. Could it be because of his Galra lineage? He didn't have time to think when a bolt came from the black lion and hit him in the leg. 

 

He fell over with a pained grunt. Though managed just fine getting back into a standing up position. 

 

The castle overhead dropped it's defenses. The protective field's blue energy swirled to the front of the ship and begin powering up. Keith saw that as a sign he should quickly run out of the way. 

 

He did and barely made it to the line of the trees before the laser came bearing down on the lions. He clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut till Keith was certain the laser had diminished.

 

Did it work?

 

He looked back over his shoulder. Smoke puffed out the red lion's paw. Charred vines settled there, sizzling, and then disappeared. That's all it did? The castleship couldn't keep blasting until the plant was all gone! Time also wasn't exactly on their side too. 

 

It was time to take actual action.

 

Keith raced for the black lion and begin using the vines to climb up his lion's left foreleg. The vines sharpened themselves and pierced his fingers as he got closer and closer to the jaw. These pricks were nothing. He can deal with the pain. 

 

He stood up on his Lion's shoulder and squeezed in from an open gap at the back of the mouth. It was easy. Till he got shocked again and fell over. His head smacked the cold metal and he was temporarily dazed. He still found the strength to get up on quivering legs.

 

He was going to end this. 

 

He wished he had the help if the green lion and the yellow lion but it wasn't worth the risk of the vines catching them too. And with Hunk and Pidge in them while the draining was happening. They would be dead. 

 

The Black Lion shook as Keith stumbled to the door. "Sorry buddy but-" He slashed through the door with his sword and walked in. The red emergency light was flickering on and off silently. That was a good sign. It meant the Black Lion still had power left.

 

Keith just had to awaken it. 

 

Sitting in his chair, what used to be Shiro's, Keith gripped the handlebars and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard. Moments passed. Nothing happened. The red blinking was starting to fade tic by tic. 

 

"Come on Black." Keith growled through clenched teeth. "You're not going to let these shitty vines kill you, right? Right?" There was no answer. No burst of power. Everything was still. 

 

Keith couldn't believe it. He didn't come into space for this. He was supposed to save the damn universe! But how could he do that if two of the Voltron lions were dead? 

 

He remembered his mother. The one he hardly knew existed. Or what she even looked like. He remembered Shiro's disappearance. How all their searches turned up nothing. He remembered his father's death, that gravestone implanted in his memories forever. 

 

And most of all, he remembered Lance. Lying down there half-unconscious. In danger. 

 

Yelling out a frustrated shout, Keith jerked the controls forward as far as he could. He tightened his grip and felt burning tears build up in the corners of his eyes. The glow faded faster. 

 

He begins to lose hope. 

 

What was the point? It wasn't going to work. The Black and Red Lion will be lost forever. Because of him. Because he didn't try hard enough. Lance was going to die because of his actions.

 

He should've gone with Lance. Instead he let Lance go on his own and by himself. 

 

The tears trickled down his cheeks. Keith hardly cried. When he did it was when he was alone. No one to see. No one to make fun of him. No one to have to punch back with his fist. 

 

"Please.." He jerked at the controls again. And by some miracle, the Lion came to life. The screens flickered on. And a mighty roar echoed from deep in the Black Lion's mechanical throat. "Yes! Hell yes!" Keith cheered.

 

His tears forgotten, he moved his Lion and tried to fly. The vines fought back and refused to let go of their tight hold. Still Keith fought. Still the Black Lion fought. 

 

It begin to work. 

 

The plants blocking his sight to the outside world broke apart and fell off. Then the castle shot again. Straight into his Lion. He let out a pained roar and stumbled. "Hey. Hey. You're okay." Keith soothed and turned on the radio right after. "Allura, can you be a little more careful?" 

 

"Sorry! There are still vines wrapped around you." There was a few tics of crackling silence. "Just how did you get your Lion on?" She asked. "That doesn't matter right now. I need to save the Red Lion."

 

"You do that." The sound of buttons being pressed on the other side echoed out to him. "Where's Lonce?" 

 

"He's on the ground. I can't get to him right now." Keith turned Black towards Red. Noises of vines being snapped was music to his ears. "I got Lonce. You deal with Red." Keith switched off the radio. He had no idea how he was going to do this. He'll figure it out. 

 

Summoning Black's jawblade, Keith sliced the vines enclosing Red. It worked! The vines grew brown in that spot and disappeared like dust into the air. With careful cuts to not damage Red, he was successful in clearing away every bit of the harmful plant he could find. 

 

It was over. He hoped it was. Now they have to get out of here. "Allura!" Keith spoke through the comm. "Do you have Lance?" 

 

"No!" Allura was panicked. "He is nowhere to be found. Keith-" Keith clenched his teeth together and wasted no more moments to lower his Lion's head to the ground and climb out. 

 

He rushed to the place he had left Lance. His boyfriend wasn't here anymore. What the hell?! "Lance?" Keith shouted. "Lance!" No answer. 

 

"Keith. We have to leave." Allura's voice buzzed through his helmet. "I'm not leaving without Lance! I'm going to find him."

 

"Keith!"

 

"I lost Shiro," Keith spoke. "I'm not losing Lance too." He clicked off the communicator and ran into the trees.


	11. Not Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Haven't been having the best time but I'm alright

 

 

Lance's mind still felt fuzzy.

 

He limped through the trunks at a snail's pace.

 

He didn't know where he was going. Or why. Just that he had to get away.

 

His vision blurred for a moment out of concentration and Lance had to blink several times to regain his sight. The world became clearer once again as he trudged on.

 

He hoped Keith saved the lions in which he couldn't himself.

 

Shame pricked the Red Paladin's skin. He should've been able to help. He should've been there to fight alongside the guy he's been crushing on in silence.

 

Now they were together.

 

Lance only wished it was only under better circumstances.

 

With a gasp, he stumbled and let his right hand leaned against the bark of a tree.

 

How far away was he now? Lance couldn't tell.

 

He tripped when it was suddenly night and he fell on his face.

 

Something sticky splashed on his cheek and Lance struggled up to see mud below him.

 

Great.

 

The classic face falling into a puddle of mud.

 

The Red Paladin walked and walked and saw that he had found his and Keith's camp. Charred wood was still in the center of the clearing. And their shelter remained where they left it.

 

But when Lance stumbled to the T-Pee, the inside was wrecked. Keith's pack was shedded. Blood spotted the ground. Their makeshift beds were destroyed.

 

What happened? Where did this blood come from?

 

"Ugh. Whatever. I need to..nap." Lance settled on the ripped blankets and closed his eyes, too out of it to even care. Nor to hear the thudding of steps and the roaring of a strange purple cat that was the size of a leopard.

 

Lance yelped and sat up. Where was his Bayard?!

 

Oh shoot.

 

He remembers. It slipped out of his hand at the lions. Keith must have it.

 

But it won't help him now! He was trapped!

 

"Nice kitty kitty." Lance gulped and shifted backwards till he was leaning against the wooden walls."You're friendly, aren't you?"

 

The wild cat growled and showed rows of sharp teeth.

 

"Okay. Okay." Lance nervously smiled. "You're not friendly." He slowly looked around the ground for something to defend him. Then he stared at the mangled blanket.

 

It was better than dying.

 

Lance stood and grabbed the blanket, throwing it on the animal.

 

The large cat screeched and struggled.

 

An opportunity.

 

Lance dove around the roaring creature, brushing past, and fled towards the woods. His footsteps were still uneven and he wasn't completely recovered.

 

He caught a glimpse of the cat breaking free and yowling an ear splitting screech.

 

He couldn't stop or his life is over.

 

He could climb a tree. But so could the cat.

 

As far as Lance knew, there was no escape.

 

The wild creature ran towards him with gleaming claws flashing.

 

Lance halted.

 

Welp.

 

Guess this was the end for him.

 

He closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but it didn't come. Carefully reopening his blue eyes, he saw that the cat was cowering into the forest.

 

It was light again.

 

The purple shape disappeared from sight into the bushes.

 

What just happened?

 

He seemed to be asking himself that a lot today.

 

Maybe he should stop questioning this weird planet.

 

"Lance!" The Red Paladin turned to see a familiar black haired mullet guy racing at him.

 

"Keith!" Relief swamped Lance as he stumbled towards his companion.

 

"You're okay!" Keith reached Lance and wrapped the cuban up in a hug.

 

"Whoa Keith. A little tight there."

 

"I'm not sorry." His boyfriend squeezed him harder. Lance felt the air knocked right out of him. "Okay. Now you're suffocating me." Keith finally released and Lance had to take several deep breaths.

 

"I'm sorry for that." Keith blinked.

 

"It's all good man." Lance gasped softly. "You okay?" The Voltron leader asked.

 

"Just had my energy sucked right out of my soul. But I'm good."

 

"That's awesome."

 

Lance sighed heavily. Keith was so clueless.

 

"Can we leave now." The red Paladin stuttered. "I'm getting sick of all this purple."

 

"Yeah." Keith dropped his shoulders. "Me too."  
He turned away but Lance stopped him by placing a hand on his significant other's shoulder. "Thank you."

 

"Uhhh. For what?"

 

"For willing to be with me. I appreciate it a lot."

 

Keith went silent. He looked a little shocked. But it turned into a smile upon his flushed face. "You're welcome." He hesitated. "Thanks for willing to date me too."

 

"Sure thing bud."

 

Hand in hand, the two Paladins walked slowly back to the location of the lions, now unaffected by the vines.

 

Keith pressed the communicator button on his helmet and Allura's panicked voice came echoing through. "Keith! Answer me right now!"

 

"We're good Allura. I found Lance and were safe. Heading back now."

 

"For the love of the stars Keith don't ever turn off a communication device on a foreign planet "

 

"Sorry Allura." Keith pouted.

 

Lance chuckled at Keith's expression and he was given a icy glare.

 

"Good. Now get your selves back here right away."

 

"We're on our way." The black paladin gritted his teeth noticeably.

 

Lance playfully bumped the other's shoulder. "Chill out Keith." He smiled. "Allura is not worth getting worked up over."

 

Keith huffed which turned into a sigh. "Fine. You're right." He stepped over a branch and helped Lance over by holding both of his hands.

 

Lance beamed as warmth touched his cheeks. "Thanks."

 

"No problem Lance."

 

"Are you almost here? Come on!" Allura growled impatiently. "We need to leave before the vines return."

 

"We're here now geez."

 

Keith looked at Lance before entering the clearing where the Red Lion and Black Lion waited for them.

 

"You alright to control the Red Lion?"

 

Lance pshed. "Hell yeah. I got it."

 

"You better not be lying." Keith moved forward and placed a kiss on Lance's lips. A multitude of screeches blasted through the comm, mostly from Hunk.

 

Keith pulled away first and walked to his Lion. "See you at the castle, Lance."

 

Lance went red. "Not if I see you first!"

 

"Don't forget your helmet and your bayard dumbass."

 

The Red Paladin saw the items lying on the ground by Red's feet and he slipped on his head gear. Then picked up his dirty bayard. He'll have to clean it later.

 

Time to get back to the castleship.

 

His Lion leaned her head down and Lance climbed into the cockpit. "You ready?" Keith appeared on his screen above the control panel.

 

"Yeah." He gripped his controls. "I was born ready."

 

In an instant, his Lion was flying off the ground and over the trees into the sky.

 

"Better take it easy Lance. You weren't the only thing to get sapped of energy." Keith had humor in his tone.

 

"I know. Just warming her up" Lance did an upside down twirl and approached the Castle Of Lions.

 

"Show off." Keith laughed.

 

"Did Keith just snort?" Hunk gasped.

 

"I did not!"

 

"You totally did Keith." Lance snickered.

 

"I don't snort."

 

"Allura, did you hear it?" Lance asked.

 

"Hear what?"

 

"Keith's snort!"

 

"Oh yes. I did!" She giggled. "It was rather unexpected."

 

"Fuck all of you."

 

"Fuck you too." Lance laughed again. Louder this time.

 

"Dammit!"

 

"Also we're talking about you too once you land the lions inside." Allura was firm. But more curious sounding.

 

"Okay Allura." Lance entered the Red's Lion's hanger. "Whatever drops your ice cream."

 

"Never say that again."

 

"You can't stop me losers!" He left his Lion and waved goodbye to her before going up the bridge where Keith, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were waiting for him.

 

"How did you get here so fast?!" Lance eyed Keith. "You were slow."

 

Lance shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands up. "Not my fault I'm a turtle!" That earned a laugh from the leader of Voltron

 

"That is nowhere near funny at all." Pidge remarked.

 

"Maybe you don't have a good sense of humor Pidge." Lance shot back.

 

"Whatever you say." She got back to messing around on her computer.

 

"So. Clearly things went right?" Hunk begin. "You're together?"

 

Lance nodded. A tint of red covered his face.

 

"That's great!" Hunk scooped both Keith and Lance in a hug. A tight one. "I'm so happy for you both!"

 

Their friend put them back on the floor as a few tics passed.

 

Allura was puzzled. Pidge didn't care. Coran was Coran.

 

"Since when did you two have a thing for each other?" The Altean Princess asked.

 

"I didn't expect you two to be a thing." Pidge remarked. "How?"

 

"We can answer questions later." Keith was firm. "Lance is obviously out of it."

 

In fact Lance was. His arms felt heavy and legs wobbling under his weight. His eyes were trying to close but he fought to stay awake.

 

"Very well. But consider getting something from the kitchen before you rest. Both of you."

 

"Okay." The Cuban felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go Lance."

 

"A-Alright." Lance's steps were uneven as he exited the bridge with Keith supporting him.

 

Once they were gone, Allura faced Hunk. "How long have you known? I'm curious."

 

Hunk shrugged. "Ever since before Lance left. Why else do you think he would go after Keith?"

 

Allura pursed her lips. "I wasn't certain then." She messed with her hair. "As long as this doesn't distract from the war."

 

"I'm sure it won't. They wouldn't let it." The Yellow Paladin sighed. "Shouldn't we get outta here?"

 

The Princess nodded. "Of course. I'll depart us immediately." She placed her hands on the controls and a burst of light glowed around her. She focused hard but the castle remained in place.

 

"The ship.. I can't control it…"

 

"What?" Pidge stood up. "What do you mean?"

 

The white light surrounding Allura turned purple and the Altean was thrown on the floor due to the sudden increase in magic.

 

"Pidge, what's going on?!" Hunk screeched. "I don't know! Coran, what's happening?"

 

"I think it's the plant. They're affecting the castle!"

 

"Can we wormhole out of here?" Hunk asked quickly.

 

"You know only Allura can!"

 

Hunk knelt beside the unconscious princess. "Wake up Allura! We need you!" She didn't budge.

 

"I'm putting up the castle shield." Coran approached the control panel. "Hurry!" Hunk was visibly panicking now. "Calm down Hunk. Coran's got this. We need to get Allura off the floor." Pidge said.

 

"R-Right." The Paladin picked up the princess and seated her in a chair. It was the best that could be done right now.

 

"I've got it!" Coran exclaimed. "Putting the shield up should've wiped out any of the vine sitting on the ship. The effects might be harder to get rid off though."

 

The purple light diminished to be replaced with a pale pink. That still didn't look good. "What should we do?" Hunk asked concerned.

 

"I don't know what we can do. We should stay on high alert till the princess wakes."

 

"I'm going to check on Keith and Lance." The Yellow Paladin was scared for his friends. "Good idea. Me and Coran will stay with Allura." Pidge cracked her fingers. "In the meantime, I'm going to research more about this weird plant."

 

Hunk gave a thumbs up and left.

 

As long as the shield stayed up they'll be safe.

 

Right?


End file.
